ARCHIVERO DE IDEAS OLVIDADAS
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Ha pasado casi un año entero desde que di muchas ideas para todo tipo de fics y debido a que nadie se ha tomado la molestia de hacer alguna historia basada en esas ideas, no me queda más opción que volver a sugerirlas, junto a unas nuevas con la esperanza de que este año alguien si haga una de ellas, después de todo, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS


**ARCHIVERO DE IDEAS OLVIDADAS**

 **Buenas noches otra vez damas y caballeros (Me sobo las heridas que me dejaron las fanáticas del DIP debido la troleada que hice en el Día de los Inocentes y hago una mueca de dolor) como el año ya está por acabarse, me tomé la molestia de hacer un fic especial de año nuevo (Como ya lo he hecho antes) que consiste en dar ideas para fics, tanto las ideas que he dado en el pasado, como algunas más frescas y novedosas ;D**

 **Así que comencemos. South Park no es mío, es de los maricones de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia, ideas que daré y cualquier personaje OC es de mí propiedad (Creo que esta será la última vez que diga estas notas de autor… en este año XD)**

Luis Carlos Alarcón caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la escuela con la cabeza gacha, las manos metidas en los bolsillos y una clara expresión de tristeza en su cara. Entró en uno de los salones en dónde habían muchos archiveros, se acercó a uno de ellos, abrió uno de los cajones y ojeó varios documentos que habían ahí hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando para tomarlo, cerrar el archivero y sentarse frente a una mesa para leerlo sin cambiar de semblante y con la cara apoyada en su mano izquierda.

-Oh… ya casi ha pasado un año desde eso y nadie se ha tomado la molestia de hacer una historia con alguna de las ideas que di…- le dio la vuelta a la página -ahora esta es la parte en la que los chicos se dan cuenta de que algo me pasa y se acercan para preguntarme que me ocurre- seguía en su posición y pasando exactamente 3 segundos aparecieron Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman y Butters tal y como lo había predicho.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa, Alarcón? ¿Por qué estás ahí y con esa cara?- preguntó el pelinegro del pompón rojo, pero no cambiaba de aptitud.

-¿Recuerdan que hace un año había hecho un programa en vivo dando ideas a los demás autores del fan ficción de South Park para que hicieran fics?- los 5 chicos asintieron -estoy triste porque después de casi 365 días desde ese momento, nadie, absolutamente nadie, se ha tomado la molestia de acoger alguna de esas ideas y hacer una historia a base de ellas. Tantas molestias que me tomé viajando de universo paralelo a universo paralelo recolectando ideas originales y que nunca se han visto en el Fan Mond de SP para que alguien las siga… todo fue en vano- suspiró.

-Pues no esperes mucho en realidad, minoría. Sabes muy bien que ese tal fan ficción es dominado por esas lunáticas de primera clase que les gusta ponernos en esas situaciones tan maricas y cursis y no se tomaran la molestia de hacer historias que no tengan por lo menos una de esas parejitas gay que esté envuelta en todo tipo de situaciones melosas y mierderas- espetó Eric haciendo una mueca de repulsión por eso.

-"Que curioso, justamente iba a decir lo mismo"- Caos habló con mucha ironía en la mente de Butters que se comenzó a frotar los nudillos por eso.

-No nos recuerdes eso, culón. Sabes muy bien que yo soy uno de los que más sufre debido a que siempre me ponen como el puto pasivo- se quejó Kyle que parecía a punto de vomitar.

-¿Qué harás entonces con las ideas que habías dado hace tiempo, Alarcón? ¿Las dejarás ahí olvidadas en el archivero para que se pierdan con el tiempo o qué?- Kenny retomó el asunto principal ya también incómodo por el tema del Yaoi.

-De ninguna forma. Lo máximo que puedo hacer es volver a subir las ideas y ver si en este nuevo año que viene, alguien se toma la molestia de hacer una historia con alguna de ellas- dicho esto cerró la carpeta en dónde tenía sus documentos.

-¿De qué manera darás a conocer esas ideas? ¿Mediante una especie de programa de TV de nuevo?- cuando Stan le dijo esto, él lentamente sonrió sardónicamente e hizo un batido de pestañas; algo medio perturbador cabe decir.

-Pues ya me conocen, chicos. Me encanta sobreactuar a lo grande- miró la pantalla de la PC y arqueó varias veces ambas cejas para luego chequear el ojo derecho.

-"Oh no esto de nuevo…"- se quejó Caos ya fastidiado.

 _ **MÁS TARDE ESE MISMO DÍA…**_

-¡Muy buenas noches mis queridos amigos y amigas de fan ficción!- Luis Carlos estaba vestido como locutor de televisión, sentado tras un elegante escritorio con los documentos en sus manos y detrás de él había una gran pantalla que decía: "¡APLAUSOS!" y estos se escucharon.

-No esto otra vez, por favor- suplicó Craig. Los demás chicos, chicas, adultos y demás seres que han aparecido en la serie estaban presentes.

-¡Sean todos bienvenidos a un nuevo programa de ideas para fics!- Luis siguió hablando y otra vez se volvieron a escuchar los aplausos.

-Me pregunto cómo los aplausos de la audiencia que está del otro lado de las pantallas de sus computadores pueden oírse hasta aquí- quiso saber Stan sujetándose la nariz -¿Vas hacer esto rápidos Alarcón o vas a darle un sinfín de vueltas al asunto como lo has hecho antes?-

-No se preocupen, esta vez solo diré las ideas y algo de contenido; no le daré vueltas al embrollo como lo hice en el pasado- esto tranquilizó un poco a los presentes -así que empecemos- organizó sus papeles y se aclaró la garganta.

Como algunos de ustedes recordaran, hace casi dos años en mi fic de Indecisión hice una encuesta en las que ustedes los lectores votarían por la historia que quisieran que hiciera. Los ganadores de esas votaciones fueron **Empire Wars** & **Jurassic Park** ; el primero todavía sigue en marcha y el segundo ya está finalizado (Al menos por mi parte ya que mi amigo **Jva98** está haciendo la segunda temporada de ese fic)

¿Qué pasó entonces con las demás historias que no fueron ganadoras? Pues al principio consideré que en algún futuro yo las haría, pero como ya tengo las manos muy ocupadas con mis demás fics, decidí volver esas historias ideas para que alguien más las haga.

Así que ahora mismo les daré una lista de las tantas ideas que tengo para ver si ahora a alguien les llama la atención y se tome la molestia de hacer alguna de ellas (Dicho esto en la pantalla que está tras él se hace la cuenta regresiva que se hacía para las viejas películas en blanco y negro)

Comenzaré primero con las ideas más viejas que he dado:

 **LAS SEGUNDAS TEMPORADAS:** hace relativamente poco comencé a hacer la segunda temporada de mi primer fic de romance **Amores inesperados** en algún momento haré las segundas temporadas de mis otras viejas historias como **Universo paralelo, Los Vengadores de South Park,** **South Wars** , entre otros; no sé cuándo las vaya hacer, pero será algún día, eso es seguro y no están en la lista de las ideas para el público que daré a continuación.

 **UN MUNDO SIN MUJERES:** En esta historia resulta que las mujeres se habían extinguido por culpa de un virus por lo cual solo quedan hombres, hasta que Stan descubre en el viejo laboratorio del Dr. Mephisto a Wendy que es un experimento para volver a crear las mujeres. Mi buen amigo **Coyote Smith** es el encargado de seguir este fic por si quieren verlo ;)

 **CLUB SOLO PARA CHICOS:** Wendy quiere saber qué es lo que hacen los chicos en su tiempo libre cuando están en su Club (En dónde por supuesto no pueden asistir las chicas) y su curiosidad es TAN grande que se disfraza de chico para infiltrarse y saber que hacen en él. En mi perfil está el único capítulo de esa historia para que el que quiera seguirlo, ya tengan las bases listas (Lo que es curioso ya que en su momento, fue uno de los más aclamados)

 **DEPREDADOR:** este fic también está en mi perfil. La trama es que el monstruo de las películas de Depredador, haga de las suyas en el pueblo de South Park. Los chicos (En su labor de súper héroes y villanos) serán los encargados de descubrir al responsable de todas las muertes que ocurran y deberán detenerlo cueste lo que cueste (Y muchos morirán en el proceso)

-Gran cosa. En el pasado ya hemos lidiado con cosas peores que un alienígena que solo nos quiere cazar por deporte- todos rieron por ese comentario de Craig.

 **DRABBLES HETERO, YAOI, YURI, CRACK Y SÚPER CRACK:** originalmente en esta historia iba a dar montones de ideas para diferentes historias con parejas Crack, pero de nuevo como tengo las manos ocupadas, no he podido seguir con el proyecto, así que el que quiera continuarlo, es totalmente libre de seguirlo ;D

-Santo Dios… de nuevo sale con el tema de las parejas…- Kyle se sobó las sienes. El resto de los espectadores también se incomodó por eso.

 **¿POR QUÉ SOUTH PARK ES COMO ES?:** esta es una pregunta que de seguro muchas personas se han hecho por lo menos una sola vez. Según ustedes ¿Por qué el pueblucho de South Park es el escenario de las cosas más locas que puedan ocurrir? Tratar de buscarle una explicación "lógica" es tan increíblemente difícil, que hasta para alguien como yo, le costaría una enorme gota de sangre encontrarle respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Creo que hay cosas que es mejor no ser respondidas- comentó Kenny con cierta cautela.

 **LA MADRE DE DAMIEN:** otra pregunta que de seguro muchos se han hecho es ¿Quién fue la madre de Damien? Y no me vengan a salir con que su maricón padre lo creó así como ¡PUF! Solo por simple arte de amiga o que él mismo lo engendró o ese tipo de explicación tan chafa y vacía. ¿Quién creen que haya sido la mamá de él y que ha sido de ella desde entonces?

-Mamá…- el aludido desvió la mirada soltando un suspiro. Su "imponente padre" le puso una mano en el hombro viéndolo con pesar -papá… ¿Quién fue mi mamá y qué paso con ella?- el colorado iba a responderle, pero de repente en su cabeza se formó una caja fuerte impidiendo que pudiera hablar.

-Lo siento tanto, cornudo mayor. Pero no puedo permitir que le arruines la sorpresa a los que están viendo esta historia y que tires por la borda todas sus hipótesis- Luis rió y siguió hablando.

 **INTERCAMBIO DE VIDAS:** esta historia consistía en que Kenny y Butters se quejaran de las vidas tan duras que tienen y a los demás chicos se les ocurre la idea de que ellos intercambien de lugar para ver quién es el que tiene en verdad la vida más dura, oh sea que Kenny tome el lugar de Butters y viceversa, y eso será posible gracias a los poderes de Damien y solamente ellos sabrán del intercambio y apostarán para ver quién es el primero en ceder; ah y otra cosa, cuando cambien su estilo de vida, Butters tendrá la maldición de morir y revivir, y Caos pasará a la mente de Kenny para que sea más gracioso todavía XD.

-"Ponerme dentro de la cabeza de ese cochino degenerado ¡Que Dios me libre de ese terrible destino!"- se quejó Caos ya bastante preocupado.

 **LOS PACIENTES:** aquí Kyle sería un psiquiatra encargado de analizar y tratar de ayudar a sus pacientes. Aquí los chicos de SP son adultos y no se conocen, y tienen todo tipo de problemas psicológicos y una que otra enfermedad mental y ese tipo de cosas. El drama sería que uno de los pacientes de Kyle es un homicida en serie y él deberá descubrir de quién se trata y detenerlo según sus investigaciones y tratamientos.

 **LA VIDA DE UN FUTURO VILLANO:** esta sería una pre-cuela de mi fic más grande: "Las Crónicas de Mysterion" en donde se muestra la vida dura que Butters, Thomas, Bradley, Tammy y demás villanos tuvieron y sus razones por haberse vuelto malos, desde los motivos más sólidos y profundos, hasta los que… bueno, solo están de paso XD.

-Y de nuevo hace mención de ese fic… si tan orgulloso esta de él ¿Por qué no lo edita para corregir las fallas monumentales que posee?- otra vez Tucker volvió al ataque con sus comentarios.

 **EN BUSCA DE UN PADRE:** el culón de Cartman ya no puede seguir soportando no tener una figura paterna y que su madre no tenga a alguien que la ame tal y como es y no solamente para echarse un buen polvo; por lo que decide encontrar a ese hombre que llene esos huecos tanto en su corazón como el de ella y deberá de pasar por mucho para encontrar al indicado.

-¡BAH! Yo nunca he necesitado de un padre- a diferencia de Damien, Eric refunfuñó y desvió la mirada cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero calabacín, recuerda esas noches en las que has llorado en secreto por no tener padre y…- la puta de Liane no pudo seguir hablando ya que él le tapó la boca gritando "¡CÁLLATE!" pero fue demasiado tarde y los demás jóvenes comenzaron a hacerle burla.

 **RENEGADO:** Butters se hartó de vivir con sus padres y aguantar todo lo que ellos le hacen, así que en un ataque de ira casi los mata a golpes por lo que decide largarse del pueblo perdiendo contacto con ellos, sus demás familiares y amigos para poder vagar por el país buscando el significado de su vida, ayudando ocasionalmente a quien se encuentra en aprietos o dando algunas pataditas volviéndose alguien frío y duro, hasta que después de tantos años se topa con sus viejos amigos que le dicen como el pueblo ha cambiado desde su ausencia y deberá elegir si poner de su parte para hacerlo un mejor lugar o no.

-"Como lo había dicho antes, me encantaría vernos así de cojonudos"- a Caos ya se le pasó el mal genio y la angustia.

 **EN LA VECINDAD DEL CHAVO:** no tienen lo idea de lo gracioso que me resulta imaginar a los chicos groseros de SP conviviendo con los carismáticos personajes que el tan querido Chespirito (Que descanse en paz) creó hace tantos años ¡Sin dudas sería un completo caos total! En donde de seguro los ¡Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi! Y ¡TA, TA, TA, TA, TA! Serían bastante comunes XD. La trama sería que los chicos de SP irían con sus familias de vacaciones a México y se instalarán en la vecindad del Chavo ya que el Señor Barriga volvió parte de la vecindad una especie de hotel para turistas. A pesar de que si me he logrado imaginar algunas cuantas escenas muy graciosas, ciertamente me resultaría muy difícil hacer una historia en donde se combinan dos géneros de humor TAN distintos, espero que alguno de ustedes si puedan lograr mesclar estos dos estilos tan distintos.

-¿Ir a vivir en un lugar en dónde hay puras minorías? ¡QUE HORROR!- exclamó el culón ya angustiado por contemplar tal suceso.

 **TOY STORY PARK:** aquí los chicos de SP serían juguetes de alguna clase. Como por ejemplo Kenny una figura de acción de Mysterion, Eric una del Coon, Butters un peluche tamaño natural, Stan un muñeco de trapo, Kyle un títere, Wendy una Barbie y así sucesivamente. La trama sería que ellos están cansados que sus dueños, dos pequeños mellizos llamados Leonardito y Marjorie, los tratan con mucha brusquedad a la hora de jugar y piensan en fugarse de su casa y buscar una mejor vida, pero con el paso del tiempo se dan cuenta de que sus vidas con ellos no eran tan duras comparados por los diferentes sucesos por los que pasarán y puede que en algún momento se encuentren con los juguetes de las películas.

 **LA LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA DE SOUTH PARK:** a pesar de que los héroes de Marvel son los que están más de moda en estos últimos tiempos, con el asunto de la película de "Batman y Superman" los héroes de DC puede que reciban un nuevo y necesitado aire fresco ¿Entonces por qué no hacer que los chicos de SP ocupen el lugar de ellos y usen sus trajecitos de colores? Los personajes serían: Stan como Superman, Kyle como Batman, Wendy la Mujer Maravilla, Butters Linterna Verde, Kenny Flash, Cartman el Guasón, Craig Dark Side, Trent Bane y así sucesivamente. Ninguno de ellos se conoce, la trama sería como ellos se vuelven héroes y villanos respectivamente, y de cómo tiempo después deben unir fuerzas ya que sus peores enemigos han creado su organización del mal y deben detenerlos a toda costa.

Pensaba algún día hacerlo luego de finalizar Los Vengadores de South Park, pero como estoy bien oxidado en lo que se refiere a DC, pues espero que alguien que conoce más del tema que yo se tome la gran molestia de hacer un fic de ese estilo.

-Ahora que lo pienso… Wendy sí que se vería bien candente disfrazada de la Mujer Maravilla- Kenny se frotó la quijada y entrepierna para dedicarle una lasciva mirada a la pelinegra.

-¡No me provoques, Kenny!- le advirtió Stan encabronado por semejante descaro.

 **POWER RANGERS: ESTILO SOUTH PARK:** cuando era un niño, me encantaban los Power Rangers, ahora traten de imaginarse a los chicos de SP usando los trajecitos de colores y peleando contra enormes monstruos dentro de robots bulbosos combinado con el humor tan negro de South Park ¡Una locura total! XD. Pero ojo, esto no sería como la Liga de la Justicia en donde ellos toman el lugar de los héroes, aquí sería que son una nueva generación de PR en donde se tienen que enfrentar a un enemigo que viene del espacio o que es terrenal (Muy cliché, lo sé) y puede que aparezca alguno de los Rangers del pasado, como Tommy Oliver por ejemplo.

-¿Volver a usar trajecitos gay? Oh cielos…- Stan se tomó de nuevo el puente de la nariz.

 **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA PARK:** otra vez la nostalgia me golpea con fuerza ya que me gustaban mucho las viejas series de las tortugas mutantes adolescentes ninja (No la mierda que muestran en Nickelodeon) pensaba en que el cuarteto sean las tortugas, Stan-Leo, Kyle-Dónatelo, Kenny-Miguel Ángel y Cartman-Rafael y por supuesto viven en South Park, no en Nueva York.

-Ya está volviendo a delirar como la vez pasada- comentó Kyle ya preocupado por su salud mental.

 **LA VENGANZA DE LOS OLVIDADOS:** aquí los personajes olvidados de la serie como Mint Berry Crunch, Bridón Gueermo, Doguie, Estela, el Chef y varios más planean una venganza contra los personajes populares de la serie y contra los creadores por haberlos dejado a un lado y no volver a tomarlos en cuenta tanto en la serie como en los fics.

-Es verdad. Es muy injusto que a nosotros nunca nos tomen en cuenta- se quejó el súper héroe que derrotó al monstruo Cthullu.

-Ya pareces disco rayado por decir eso tantas veces- Damien le hizo burla ya más animado.

-Y tú solo eres popular porque te emparejan con Pip ya que si no fuera por eso, tú estarías como nosotros desde el principio de la serie- enseguida se calló la boca debido a lo que Estela le dijo.

 **¿AMOR ESTUDIANTIL?:** la trama sería de relaciones para nada sanas de adultos con jóvenes, en especial maestros con alumnos.

Kyle tiene una relación con su profesor Stan y hace todo lo que le pida sin chistar y él lo trata como un tapete y juguete sexual hasta que llega Craig como nuevo alumno que al principio le vale un gorro hasta que accidentalmente se da cuenta de la relación que ellos tienen y aunque al principio no quería meterse en eso, su poco sentido de lo correcto y justo le impulsa a querer ayudarlo con ese problema.

Butters está enamorado de Karen (que tiene su misma edad) y ella también lo quiere mucho, sin embargo Kenny, que es 4 años mayor, se fija en él en una enfermiza obsesión y trata de abusar sexualmente de él y cuando está por conseguirlo, el menor dejándose consumir por una enorme ira, terror y desesperación lo mata salvajemente en varias ocasiones y al principio cree que solo se trata de horribles pesadillas, pero por eso Caos lentamente se forma en su mente. Bradley, que es uno de los profesores, le tiene mucho cariño y se preocupa por él.

Gary también está en aprietos ya que Damien, también profesor, trata de cortejarlo debido a que su aptitud noble, religiosa y pureza de corazón le recuerda a cierto rubio que conoció hace mucho y trata de obligarlo a que sea su "nuevo angelito" ya que si no, algo malo le puede pasar a su familia. Gok´Zarah (que es Mint Berry Crunch pero nadie sabe su verdadera identidad) también ama al mormón y comienza a sospechar que el Anti-Cristo tiene algo sucio entre manos.

Todos ellos son jóvenes de 14 años y compañeros de curso, y por última está Wendy que debe hacer todo lo que Cartman le pida (Ya que desgraciadamente es el director de la escuela) debido a que está desesperada por ser la mejor estudiante y ganarse una beca para ir a una buena universidad porque es la última esperanza para su familia en decadencia. Gregory que también es profesor de a poco se da cuenta de lo que le pasa.

Como esta sería una historia de romance (Yaoi) y de angustia, esperaba que alguna persona se interesara en ella, pero desgraciadamente no fue así; a ver si ahora alguien se anima a hacerlo.

-¡OH NO, OTRA VEZ ESO NO!- se quejaron los chicos debido a una trama de tal magnitud.

-¿Volvemos a llamar al manicomio para que de nuevo lo vengan a buscar?- ofreció Kyle aterrado.

 **LOS INCOMPRENDIDOS:** aquí Thomas es alguien que sufre mucho por su síndrome de Tourette y es tachado por las demás personas como alguien anormal y una aberración de la naturaleza y es maltratado de todas las maneras posibles. La historia trata de que él conoce a Tweek, que también es maltratado por todos, y al darse cuenta de que ambos se parecen mucho, deciden crear un club en el que solo pueden ingresar personas que sean incomprendidas y rechazadas por la sociedad.

-¡Hacer un club como ese sería demasiada presión GAH!- exclamó Tweek jalándose el cabello.

 **RELACIÓN ENTRE EL BIEN Y EL MAL:** es una temática de héroes y villanos en donde Kenny (que es una chica) siendo Mysterion lucha contra el crimen y se enfrenta a Butters en varias ocasiones (como el Profesor Caos por supuesto) pero ninguno conoce la verdadera identidad del otro y no solo eso, sino que Butters está enamorado de ella y al darse cuenta de que ella es su enemiga mortal, se forma un gran conflicto en su interior sobre si deshacerse de ella o no.

Pero esperen, hay más. Los otros personajes como Kyle, Damien, Craig, Token y otros son también chicas y tras ellos tienen a sus pretendientes como por ejemplo, Pip y el Topo tras Damien; Stan, Eric y Trent tras Kyle; Clyde y Kevin tras Token, Tweek tras Craig y así sucesivamente. Algunos serán villanos y otros héroes, eso lo decide el que quiera hacer la historia.

-¿Se supone que el hecho de que nos cambies el género y nos envuelvas en una trama de héroes y villanos debe ser algo original por parte tuya?- preguntó Craig tajante nada feliz con esa idea.

-Pues es algo que no se ha visto nunca en el fan ficción de SP en caso de que no lo sepas- le restregó Luis ganándose su seña obscena -no me hagas pegarte de nuevo en la cabeza con este mazo- sacó detrás de él un gran mazo que intimidó al joven del chullo.

 **DIGIMON PARK:** tampoco pude resistir la idea de imaginarme a los personajes de SP teniendo sus propios Digimones o que ellos sean los Digimones de los otros chicos y verlos en el Digimundo viviendo todo tipo de locuras y aventuras nuevas.

 **TRANSFORMERS:** obviamente aquí los chicos serán los robots extraterrestres que pueden tomar la forma de vehículos, pero las cosas en las que se transforman serían cosas que los caractericen, como por ejemplo Stan una camioneta, Eric un camión de carga, Kyle un Jet, Kenny un Convertible, Butters una ambulancia y así respectivamente. La historia sería que los Autobots deben rescatar a Optimus Prime y demás líderes Autobots de las manos de los Decepticons que como en las películas, trataran de joder siempre a la pobre humanidad; aunque pensaba más bien que esto estaría inspirado en la primera generación de Transformer (En especial porque La Era de la Extinción fue una completa cochinada)

 **LA GENERACIÓN ANTERIOR:** Muchas veces se han hecho fics de cómo serían los futuros hijos de los chicos de SP cuando sean adultos, pero ¿Nunca se han preguntado cómo eran los padres de estos cuando eran niños? después de todo, Sheila vivía en Jersey, Gerald y Stuart antes eran buenos amigos y el Chef era sexualmente muy precoz. ¿Cómo creen que eran todos ellos de niños?

-Oye Gerald, Stuart ¿Recuerdan los viejos tiempos cuando hacíamos de las nuestras? Han pasado tantos años…- Randy suspiró nostálgico pasando sus brazos por los hombros de ambos.

-Mírense muy bien, mojones. Así serán ustedes cuando sean viejos- Shelli le hizo burla a su hermano y los amigos de este que palidecieron por tal posibilidad.

 **¿QUIÉN SOY YO EN REALIDAD?:** resulta que Kenny tiene triple personalidad. La "normal" es la que todo el mundo conoce, oh sea pervertido descarado que se quiere tirar a las chicas, carismático y leal. La de Mysterion que tiene un fuerte sentido del deber y la justicia dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por las demás personas. Y por última la princesa japonesa que es traicionera, desleal, manipuladora y es una ofrecida de primera clase. Se supone que aquí Kenny pasaría por una crisis mental y existencial ya que al principio no sabe que le ocurre cuando pierde el conocimiento (debido a que alguna de las otras personalidades toma el control de su cuerpo) y al volver en sí, puede estar en situaciones muy comprometedoras (Si le tocó ser la princesa, lo más seguro es que terminará en la cama de un tipo) y por si fuera poco, oye voces en su cabeza pertenecientes a las personalidades y no sabe cómo lidiar con ellas.

-Pero si su personalidad normal es la de la princesita calenturienta- Trent hizo burla.

 **LA EDAD DE PIEDRA:** ver tantos documentales ha hecho que me ponga a pensar en cómo los jóvenes de SP serían cavernícolas y tuvieran que arreglárselas para sobrevivir (Ya sea como Homo Sapiens, Neardentales y los otros sub-géneros humanos que existían en el pasado) la trama es que hay alguna especie de romance entre alguno de los diferentes miembros de las razas humanas (Ya saben, algo como Romeo y Julieta solo que en tiempos prehistóricos XD)

 **DISNEY AL ESTILO SOUTH PARK:** obviamente aquí las clásicas historias de Disney serían "Ligeramente" modificadas ya que por supuesto estarían influenciadas por los personajes de SP, cosa que de seguro destruiría la niñez de más de uno XD.

 **ENFRENTANDO SUS PEORES MIEDOS:** sería una temática un poco al estilo de Silent Hill en donde los personajes deben enfrentarse a sus peores miedos (Ya sea entrando a un pueblo, mansión, laberinto o estructura encantada) si lo logran, se volverán mejores personas, pero si fallan morirán de forma monstruosamente horribles.

 **STAR WARS:** la fiebre de Star Wars está a su tope en estas fechas y como el universo que George Lucas es tan basto y ofrece infinitas opciones ¿Por qué los chicos de SP no podrían formar parte de él? Ya sea como Jedis o Siths. La trama se situaría muchos años antes del Episodio Uno: La Amenaza Fantasma, y consiste en que un misterioso Lord Sith llamado Darth Tirant quiere iniciar una revuelta en la república y poner a todos contra todos para hacerse con el poder en medio del caos y la confusión.

-Lo que yo daría por poder participar en una historia de Star Wars- a Kevin se le formó un brillo especial en sus ojos.

 **RESIDENT EVIL:** la franquicia de videojuegos de Resident Evil también ofrece muchas posibilidades y una de ellas sería que Umbrela (U otra corporación maligna) elige al pueblo de South Park para llevar a cabo sus experimentos cobrándose la vida de muchas personas; aunque claro, aquí el pueblo sería uno normal, si fuera como el de la serie, esto sería la menor de sus preocupaciones.

 **MATRIX:** recuerdo muy bien cuando en la segunda película de la trilogía de Matrix dicen que antes de Neo, hubo 5 elegidos para salvar al mundo (Oh lo poco que queda de él) así que el "elegido" que podría ser Stan o Kyle o Kenny u otro debe defender a la humanidad y tratar de salvar a los que están conectados a la Matrix y en el camino enfrentarse a programas que intentan detenerlos como Cartman o Damien o Craig (Equivalentes al agente Smith) a ver si hay alguien por ahí al que le interese hacer una historia de ese estilo.

-Lo que yo también daría por poder participar en algo así- volvió a desear Kevin.

 **¿CÓMO SERÍAN LAS COSAS SI NO HUBIERA NACIDO?:** aquí por supuesto la trama es que el cuarteto y otros chicos se preguntan cómo habrían sido las vidas de los demás si no hubieran nacido lo que por supuesto conlleva a que la serie tomara un rumbo totalmente diferente.

-Como dije antes, lo digo de nuevo: Si yo no existiera, esta mierda de pueblo no sería lo mismo- el culo gordo no perdió tiempo en fanfarronear.

-Pues sin ti, esto nunca se hubiera vuelto una "mierda de pueblo"- le reprochó Kyle.

 **EN EL VIEJO OESTE:** naturalmente esto se llevaría en el viejo oeste cuando los vaqueros andaban por ahí y por allá haciendo justicia con su propia mano. La trama sería algo como que el Team Craig tiene bajo control el pueblo de SP hasta que el Team Stan llega para arreglar las cosas y ponerles un alto a sus fechorías; ya saben, la típica historia del viejo oeste.

 **SUPERVIVENCIA AL EXTREMO:** aquí los chicos están en serios problemas ya que están sometidos a medios ambientes extremos y situaciones de alto riesgo.

Butters en una isla desierta, Stan perdido en la jungla, Kyle en medio del océano, Kenny en el desierto y Cartman en el polo norte o lugar de mucho frío. Es algo muy al estilo de Bear Grylls y aquí tampoco se conocen ni tienen algún tipo de contacto.

-Con las reservas de grasa que tiene el mojón gordo, no le costará mucho trabajo sobrevivir en el frío ártico- todos rieron por la broma de Kyle.

 **SUJETOS DE PRUEBA:** aquí los chicos son armas bio-orgánicas que tienen diferentes habilidades y tampoco sigue el patrón de la serie Canon.

Kenny es inmortal en el sentido de que no importa cuánto daño reciba, se curara fácilmente y sus sentidos son un poco superiores a los de una persona normal (muy al estilo de Wolverine)

Kyle podría controlar la materia de las cosas que lo rodean, Stan ser capaz de absorber la esencia y cuerpo físico de los seres vivos y convertir partes de su cuerpo en grotescas herramientas como garras filosas, tentáculos y demás atributos (Como Alex Mercer en Prototype)

Eric tiene la capacidad de comer cualquier cosa y controlar la mente de las personas, Damien ser capaz de incendiar a los seres orgánicos, Trent tener una súper fuerza, Butters (que es un niño) transformarse en aterradoras bestias que representan sus temores internos e ira acumulada, y varios sujetos más con todo tipo de habilidades.

Cada uno de ellos tiene sus motivos para ser sujetos de pruebas, algunos fueron obligados y otros por su propia voluntad, y la trama consiste en que el culón quiere iniciar una revuelta para que todos se vuelvan en contra de sus jefes y se independicen causando que se dividan en dos bandos.

En realidad, es una de las pocas ideas de las cuales si tendría la historia lista, pero no tengo tiempo para hacerla, pero el que quiera hacerla, puede contar con mi ayuda ;D

 **TERROR ESPACIAL:** es otra historia que combina la ciencia ficción con el horror. Es una trama básica en la que los protagonistas viajan por el universo buscando nuevos recursos para la Tierra y mundos que explorar (Muy al estilo de Viaje a las Estrellas) y naturalmente se topan con todo tipo de calamidades ya sean monstruos espaciales, planetas con medios ambientes insoportables y culturas alienígenas hostiles.

-¡Esa historia tiene mi nombre escrito en ella! ¡QUIERO SER PARTE DE ELLA!- Stoley de nuevo se entusiasmó como niño chiquito que quiere estrenar un nuevo videojuego.

 **MI ANIMAL INTERNO:** esto es algo más bien espiritual en donde los personajes están de vacaciones en un bosque alejado de la sociedad y se topan con alguna especie de Chamán que les da la capacidad de transformarse a voluntad propia en su animal interior.

-Como dije la vez pasada, eso es fácil de deducir: la bola de mierda es un puerco, la puta de McCormick una gata en celo, el marica de Marsh un puto perro como su mascota y el sabiondo un búho igual de sabiondo- Craig otra vez salió con una de sus descaros.

 **INK MASTER:** a mí me gusta mucho un Reality Show llamado INK MASTER que consiste en que diferentes tatuadores compitan entre sí en diversos desafíos de tatuajes de todos los estilos que hay y solo uno será el ganador del título Maestro del Tatuaje.

-¿Y de ahí sacaste esos tatuajes pendejos que posees?- Damien le hizo burla refiriéndose al tatuaje de corazón que tiene en su brazo derecho que dice "Te amo mamá" el dragón chino que tiene enrollado en el izquierdo, el ángel y el demonio que pelean en su espalda y la calavera en llamas que posee en el pecho.

-Pues se ven mejores que los tatuajes diabólicos que tienes pintados hasta en las orejas- el latino no perdió tiempo en contraatacar.

 **ROMANCE AL ESTILO PARALELO:** de las muchas historias de romance que abundan por estos lados ¿Por qué no hacer una en donde se inviertan los roles y aptitudes de los chicos?

Oh sea, que Kyle, Pip y Butters sean unos patanes buscapleitos, Tweek tan frío como un tempano de hielo, mientras que Stan es un gótico llorón, Craig alguien muy nervioso y bien asustadizo, Damien el hijo de Dios y así sucesivamente. El truco es que estén metidos en situaciones románticas solo que ahora los dominantes, serán los muerde almohadas.

-¡¿Y de nuevo sales con historias así?! ¡MALDITO SEAS ALARCÓN!- Stan le gritó furioso.

-¡Oye, oye! En donde el 99,99% de las veces en las que tú se la clavas a Kyle, está bien que por lo menos exista una historia en donde sea al revés ¿No lo crees? Lo mismo pasa con el resto de ustedes para que aprendan- fue la simple defensa del colombiano.

 **LAS CRÓNICAS DE MYSTERION A LA INVERSA:** volviendo al tema de los héroes y villanos, aquí de nuevo hay que invertir totalmente la aptitud de los chicos y chicas, y los que fueron los héroes en las Crónicas aquí serán los malos y los malos son los buenos.

Tener que crearle nuevas identidades a cada uno de ellos y darles la motivación suficiente para que hagan lo que hacen me costaría una monumental hernia cerebral, espero que alguien más si tenga un foco más potente que el mío.

 **TITANIC:** no crean que estoy sugiriendo que remplacen a Jack y Rose por alguno de los personajes de SP. Lo que quiero decir es que aquí se puede desarrollar más de un drama justamente antes de que el barco chocara contra el iceberg y puede que los personajes interactúen en algún momento con los protagonistas de la película.

 **¿QUÉ HUBIERA PASADO SÍ…?:** aquí planteo una toma de decisiones que cierto personaje hubiera tomado en algún momento clave de la serie.

Como por ejemplo ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Butters hubiera terminado con Paris Hilton? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Stan no se habría curado de su cinismo? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kyle todavía fuese parte del Humenceitipad? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Cartman se hubiera corregido y ser buena persona en el episodio del Encantador de Perros?

¿Lo entienden? Hay tantas variables que… ¡CARAJO! Se podrían hacer montones de historias a base de todas ellas.

 **¿QUÉ PASÓ DESPUÉS Y ANTES?:** ¿Nunca se han preguntado qué pasó luego de cierto suceso y antes de que ocurriera otro evento? Como decir… ¿Qué pasó después de la temporada 18 de SP y antes de la 19?

Esto también puede aplicarse a otras series e incluso películas, cuentos y videojuegos.

¿Qué paso después del final del episodio 6 de Star Wars y antes del episodio 7?

¿Qué pasó después de que Batman capturara al Guasón y antes de que se enfrentara a Bane?

Yo pongo esta idea ya que hay MUCHOS vacíos en muchas historias y en varias ocasiones no se han explicado lo que ha pasado entre los eventos y por lo general se deja a la imaginación del espectador; pero bueno, si no fuese así de seguro nadie estaría ofreciendo sus propias hipótesis.

-Vuelvo y digo: "Hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas"- Kenny volvió a hablar con precaución.

-¿Ya es todo? Porque si no mal recuerdo, todas esas han sido las ideas que has sugerido en el pasado- apuró Stan ya impaciente.

-Ya casi termino, solo tengan un poco más de paciencia- les pidió el latino -sí, estas son todas las ideas que di en el pasado, pero ahora diré unas nuevas- más de uno se fastidió por eso.

 **PROTOTIPO HUMANO:** aquí Butters es un científico que trabaja para el gobierno y bajo las órdenes del General Craig Tucker, crea un súper soldado al que llama Stan. Como este tiene la mentalidad de un niño de 4 años, él trata de criarlo como fuera su propio hijo, hasta que le piden que cree más súper soldados que también tiene mentalidades de infantes y con el paso del tiempo, desarrollan sus propias personalidades y tratan de descubrir su lugar en el mundo, pese a que va en contra de las órdenes de sus superiores.

 **A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO:** alguno de los chicos activa accidentalmente una máquina del tiempo con la que viaja a distintas épocas de la historia, tanto del pasado como del futuro (Como le pasó a Timmy una vez) y las decisiones que tome, podrá cambiar de forma drástica la historia conocida.

-¡TIMMY!- exclamó el cabezón muy entusiasmado.

 **EL CAMINO DEL GUERRERO:** esta es una historia de fantasía ubicada en tiempos antiguos en el que Kyle era un poderoso guerrero que luchó en beneficio de un gobierno (O reino o monarquía) que traería una paz que el mundo necesitaba y después de lograr ese objetivo, se dedica a vagar sin rumbo fijo para enmendar todas las malas acciones que hizo y a todos los que mató.

En el camino se encuentra con Stacy (versión femenina de Stan) y demás personas que se volverán amigos o enemigos ya que un agitador (el culón) quiere derrocar a ese gobierno para moldearlo a su imagen y semejanza, cosa que él no está dispuesto a permitir.

-¿Yo un gran guerrero? Bueno este…- el judío no pudo evitar fantasear en contraste con Stan que se mosqueo por la posibilidad de ser mujer.

 **LO QUE SEA POR SU AMOR:** una comedia romántica en la que Bradley hace todo lo posible para ganarse el corazón de Butters (llegando a molestarlo de tal manera que lo encabrona y se gana una buena golpiza por parte de él) y bueno, lo que él haga está a la imaginación del que decida hacer el fic.

-"Lo único que nos faltaba ¡Que hagan una historia sobre lo que ese puto hace para que se la clavemos!"- la voz gutural en la mente de Butters se puso de nuevo en desacuerdo.

 **ENMENDAR LOS PECADOS:** el culón está a punto de morir y si no quiere pasar toda la eternidad en el Infierno, debe estar dispuesto a compensar todo el mal que ha hecho y sufrir como han sufrido todos lo que han sido perjudicados por su culpa.

-A mí nadie me obligará hacer algo como eso- Cartman se negó.

-Me alegro que digas eso, ya que tengo un lugar muy especial allá abajo reservado exclusivamente para ti- se estremeció por la sonrisa sádica que Damien le dedico.

 **VISITAS FAMILIARES:** aquí los chicos reciben visitas por parte de alguno de sus familiares que convivirán con ellos en la escuela. Un ejemplo serían los primos de Butters: Jack, Ed y Brittany, el primo de Kyle, el que era un completo pelmazo, y así sucesivamente.

Pero el que se lleva las palmas es el primo del culón (El mismo con el que una vez se tocaron los pitos XD) cuya aptitud es parecida a la de él, pero es alguien atlético y de seguro causará más de una conmoción (en especial entre las chicas como Wendy ;D)

-¿Un Cartman atlético y que atraiga a las chicas? ¡DIOS LÍBRANOS DEL MAL!- suplicó Kyle.

 **COSAS QUE HARÍAS ANTES DE MORIR:** alguno de los personajes tiene poco tiempo de vida y decide hacer todo lo que siempre ha querido hacer antes de estirar la pata ¿Qué harían ustedes si supieran que tienen poco tiempo de vida?

 **LAS AVENTURAS DE LOS MENORES:** Ike, Karen, Ruby y Georgie (el pequeño gótico) al igual que su clásico cuarteto de siempre, se meten en un sin número de aventuras disparatadas.

-Primero muerto antes que dejar que mi hermanita se meta en problemas por culpa de los pinches hermanos de esos dos maricas y el pequeño mimo de calle- Craig volvió a escupir veneno.

 **LOS DEFENSORES:** una vez más, toco la temática de los héroes y villanos, solo que esto no tendrá nada que ver con Mysterion, Coon, Profesor Caos ni nada de la serie Canon, esto es algo aparte.

Una fuerza del mal (se lo dejo a la imaginación del escritor y lector) quiere causar estragos por el mundo y dependerán de los héroes detenerla. Aquí tampoco se conocen y sus poderes o habilidades especiales provienen de diferentes medios.

Kyle es alienígena y lo han mantenido en una base secreta en donde le han hecho todo tipo de experimentos, Butters era asistente de un científico y por culpa de un accidente, se volvió una especie de Cíborg, Eric proviene de un futuro muy lejano y apocalíptico con la intención de detener esa fuerza del mal, Kenny es un ángel caído al que le dieron la patada en el Cielo por no comportarse como debía y para regresar debe poner de su parte para detener esa fuerza del mal y Stan es el "normal" por así decirlo ya que no tiene habilidades sobrehumanas, cuenta con algunos artilugios de alta tecnología y tiene un tortuoso pasado (Muy al estilo de Batman o el Punisher)

Yo hubiera estado encantado de hacer una historia así, pero como no logré crear un buen drama, supongo que también debo dejar esto como una idea que pueda ser desarrollada por alguien más.

-Ya me está doliendo el culo de estar aquí sentado- Stan otra vez está quejumbroso -¿Eso es todo?

-Esperen… esperen… sí… ¡Eso es todo por hoy!- los presentes enseguida comenzaron a soltar exclamaciones de alegría -y a mi querido público, espero que les haya encantado mis ideas y espero que alguno de ustedes se anime a hacer alguna de ellas y si es así, recuerden que pueden contar con mi apoyo para lo que sea- les chequeó de nuevo el ojo.

-Esto es prácticamente igual a cuando nos ofreció cien dólares para ayudarlo con las ideas que dio el año pasado- volvió hablar Stan.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyó Craig -y eso me recuerda… ¿A final de cuentas si nos pagó esos cien dólares a cada uno de nosotros? Porque yo no recuerdo haber visto ese dinero- hizo memoria.

-¡ES CIERTO! Esa minoría nunca nos pagó por haberlo ayudado en esa ocasión- recordó Cartman.

-¡VAMOS POR ÉL!- todos los jóvenes se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia Luis con malas intenciones.

-¡DEJA´VU!- el colombiano enseguida tiró sus papeles para correr de nuevo por su vida -¡Y no se preocupen mis queridos amigos y amigas, puede que más delante de nuevas ideas por este mismo canal!- le habló al público -y por último quiero decirles una cosa… ¡QUE TODOS TENGAN UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y QUE LA PASEN BIEN!- saltó por una ventana, como si fuera a zambullirse, para seguir alejándose de sus perseguidores.

 **Primer y posible único capítulo de esta historia completado el 30/12/2015.**


End file.
